


Avengers High School. (First version)

by MarvelCollegeAU (RavenWolf48)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F, F/M, High School AU, Howard Stark's A+ Parenting, M/M, Modern Setting, Multi, Peter is Tony's brother, Special School, Superfamily, Tony has a heart, everyone still has powers, nat speaks russian, ptsd tony, tony speaks spanish
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-24 02:36:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17696006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenWolf48/pseuds/MarvelCollegeAU
Summary: This is the first version that I made. The next chapter(s) are going to be the ideas I based it off of.





	1. Chapter 1

Anthony Stark squinted, looking down. He was at the top of the stairs on the airplane, wind ruffling his hair as he scanned the area. He was forced down the steps, the sun brightly shining in his eyes. He squinted harder and walked down the steps as he was roughly shoved from behind. Handcuffs clasped his hand behind his back so it seemed like he was just holding his hands behind his back. He had threatened to run away too much and now Howard didn’t trust him. 

 

Tony was lead across the runway, into the airport building. It was in through a backway. Howard didn’t want him to cause a lot of attention. Obviously. 

 

He spotted his younger brother before the people taking him in saw him. Tony’s blood ran cold and he looked at the guards, half-pleadingly. 

 

“Can I hug my brother?” he asked, gesturing to his handcuffs. The man gave him a look like ‘really?’. Tony scowled. He hated when his brother found out that he was in trouble. Of course, Peter would have no trouble finding out. He was perceptive person. 

 

“Tony!” Tony looked over his shoulder and plastered a grin on his face when Peter barreled towards him. He wore a jacket that was red with black lines striped down. He had a black spider on his chest and the jacket closed over his fingers. There were blue lines along the sides of his chest and around his wrists. He had black pants and tennis shoes with short brown hair that flopped all over his head. The jacket/gloves was a gift from Tony when Peter was younger. 

 

“Hey there, Spidey!” he grinned as Peter hugged him tightly. 

 

“Hi!” Peter smiled. “You’re early! Did dad come this time?” Tony’s grin tightened. Peter always asked him that. He never knew what a monster their father was-and Tony had no intention of ruining that image. He was the older one. He was the one that was beat and Peter was oblivious to it. And it was going to stay that way. 

 

“No, and well…” Tony sighed. “Peter, dad sent me here so I can join the ‘Protecting shields’!” Peter stared at him. 

 

“Seriously?” Peter gasped. 

 

“Yep,” Tony sighed. 

 

“WOW!” Peter jumped up. “That’s so-o cool-you are handcuffed,” Peter stopped jumping and frowned at Tony. Tony’s smile dropped. 

 

“Yeah,” he said, hanging his head. “I kept trying to run away. Sorry  _ pequeña araña _ .” Peter frowned but ended up smiling. He couldn’t stay mad at Tony for long. 

 

“‘S okay!” Peter clapped his hands. “You get to see my school! And you get to stay there with me! Ooh, you can meet the high schoolers I met and my friends and-” Peter stopped. “We won’t be in the same dorm though,” he said slowly. 

 

“Don’t worry,” Tony assured him. “I’ll find time in my busy schedule to see you over the weekend,” Peter snorted but grinned. 

 

“I met some high schoolers!” Peter said again. He has ADHD and tends to repeat himself. “They were helping out Steve and Steve wanted me to help him out to so I got to meet them!” Tony grimaced slightly. 

 

Steve Rogers, the bane of his existence.  _ Great _ . 

 

Steve had shown up at his parents’ door three months ago. Steve was from 1900- something and at the time signed up to be the ‘world’s first super soldier’. He was a really big deal apparently and the officer that brought Steve explained that he needed a home. He was frozen because his body was rejecting whatever serum was put in him and he was dying. Tony’s mother had no problem taking him in and Peter loved him. 

 

Tony wasn’t sure whether it was the fact that Peter loved him more or if it was because he was forced to share his room or another reason but Tony  _ hated _ Steve. 

 

“You’ll like them,” Peter was saying, talking about the high schoolers that he and Steve had met. Tony was pushed a bit from behind and he got the hint. He gently pushed Peter a little bit and Peter went to his side, still babbling as they walked towards the exit. The guard bent down to pick up Peter’s dropped backpack but a hand grabbed it instead, picking up the backpack. 

 

Tony looked at the owner of the hand who was a high schooler, probably around Tony’s age. She was looking at the guard warily, clenching Peter’s backpack protectively. 

 

“Nat!” Peter cried gleefully. “Nat, this is Tony! He’s going to the high school with you!” ‘Nat’ eyed Tony warily. She had bright red hair that flew around her head. She had green….blue….red….no, purple eyes. Multi-Colored, Tony decided internally. 

 

She had a red hourglass necklace and a red long sleeved shirt. Her nails were painted red and her lips her a little redder than normal. She wore ripped leather jeans with a silver belt. Her jeans ripped at various places and hugged her legs tightly. She had a black jacket that cuffed just above her elbows and cut at least five or six inches above her waist. She had silver bracelets that seemed like thin three or four inch cylinders were shoved together. 

 

She seemed a little defensive and watched over Peter like a hawk. Tony didn’t know whether to like that or to be suspicious of it. She certainly seemed to care for him but it seemed like her first reaction is ‘fight’ rather than ‘talk’. 

 

“Who,  _ malen'kiy _ ?” Nat spoke, her words smooth but clipped. Was that Russian?

 

“Tony,” Tony said, speaking over Peter. “His older brother. I would shake your hand but they’re a little locked up at the moment,” he gestured to the handcuffs and Nat cracked a smile. 

 

“Natasha,” she said properly. She smiled at Peter. “Is your brother coming with us,  _ nayk _ ?” Tony didn’t know a lot of Russian but he knew that  _ ‘nayk’ _ was  _ ‘spider’ _ . Apparently Natasha had caught on to the spider-like reflexes that Tony had spotted after his brother was diagnosed with ADHD. 

 

“Yep!” Peter said, jumping again. “I can’t wait! He’ll get to meet Steve again, an’ Clint, an’ other Peter, an’ Bruce, an’ Steph, an’-” 

 

“As much as I would love to see all these people,” Tony interrupted. “I had a long trip here so I get into the dorm I think I might just pass out,” Peter looked a little disappointed but nodded, knowingly. Tony gave him a smile. “But don’t worry,” he assured Peter. “I’ll have a long time to see them tomorrow,” he squinted at Natasha. “When does school start?” 

 

“A week from now,” Natasha replied. 

 

“Really?” Peter asked, eyes wide. “Cause I start in...oh, I start tomorrow!” he looked at Tony and Tony gave him a nod, promising he would meet the team that he and Natasha had talked about. 

 

“The elementary, intermediate, middle, and high school levels all find different dates to take breaks,” Natasha explained as the guards pushed them along to the limo out front. “They coincide with each other though so that family can get together, but other than that, the schools are on their own,” 

 

“Breaks?” Tony questioned. 

 

“It’s a year-round school, Bambi,” Peter explained and Tony rolled his eyes at the nickname. Once, while watching  _ Bambi _ , Tony had matched his face to Bambi’s and Peter called him Bambi. After that, the nickname stuck. However, Tony wasn’t thrilled that Peter decided to call him that in front of a potential bully. 

 

But Natasha just smiled at Peter and ignored it. 

 

“So, there’s like nine weeks of school and then a three week break and then nine weeks of school and then a three week break-” Peter droned on, repeating the same sentence over and over as they piled into the car. The guards put up the divider, probably so they didn’t have to hear the conversation and they started down the road. 

 

“Do you know what the school’s called?” Natasha asked, interrupting Peter’s rant. 

 

“Yeah,” Tony nodded. “Shield, right?” 

 

“Yep,” she said, turning to dig around in Peter’s backpack. Tony frowned slightly. “Hey,  _ nayk.  _ Do you want to listen to the rest of the story?” She held out headphones and Peter stopped talking immediately, snatching the headphones and pushing them on. Then he turned and stared out the window, going so still Tony couldn’t help but gape. Natasha saw him and smirked. 

 

“Listening to a book,” she listed. “Listening to music, listening to talk radio-something that can trigger the mind to just stay still always gets rid of ADHD symptoms. I looked it up,” 

 

“Maria never looked it up,” Tony said dully, staring at his brother in fascination. He knew that the ADHD sometimes hurt Peter and made him feel weird. Natasha must’ve seen that too...or maybe she just got annoyed with his constant movements. That made a bit more sense. 

 

“Maria?” Natasha frowned. “Isn’t...isn’t she your mom?” Tony grimaced. 

 

“Yeah, but I don’t like to think that she is,” he said. “She...she’s not a good mom. Neither is Howard. But I have to call them ‘mom’ and ‘dad’ for his sake,” he nodded at Peter. “He doesn’t need to know what they do,” Natasha nodded slowly and Tony realized he let loose just a bit more information than he wanted to. Natasha didn’t pry though and for that, Tony was grateful. 

 

When they reached Shield, Tony was loaded off first and lead to the main office. He ignored the looks he got and Peter said good-bye to him. Natasha lead Peter away, promising to get him back to his dorm and friends. She also promised to introduce him to the other ‘Avengers’, whatever that means. 

 

In the office, Tony received his schedule and a list of rules and customs. Tony scanned it briefly and then handed both back to the vice principal, Phil Coulson. 

 

Coulson frowned at him but he said that he had a photographic memory and didn’t need it. He understood that and told Tony his dorm room. Then he also said that Howard requested that Tony wear a special ‘collar’ (Coulson attempted to call it a ‘necklace’ but Tony called him out on it). It prevented him from leaving the grounds without someone being notified. Then, Tony was lead to his dorm and the guards dropped him off and they left to go back to Howard. 

 

Tony unpacked his stuff, tugging mindlessly at the collar on his neck. He flopped on his bed, shoving his stuff under it and staring at the ceiling. It was getting darker and Tony looked at his phone. Peter wanted to know if he was okay and he quickly sent back that he was fine. Natasha wanted him to come downstairs to the lunchroom. She sent him a map too so he couldn’t say that he didn’t know where the lunchroom was. Natasha had asked for his phone number on the car ride here. 

 

Tony ground his teeth, wondering if he should go or just say that he was tired. He finally gave in and headed out of the room, continuing to tug the collar. It was definitely darker out than before and he walked downstairs, following the map in his head. 

 

He headed down the stairs, mentally complaining to himself. Why was he doing this? He was just going to bail on all of the classes anywa- _ jesus christ! _

 

Tony screamed as he nearly pitched forward off the side of the railing. 

 

There were no stairs when there should’ve been. 

 

“Easy there!” a hand caught his wrist and flung him around. It was a man-a teacher from the looks of it. “School’s layout isn’t entirely finished yet. Hey, you look like the new kid I’ve heard so much about. Tony Stark, right?” Tony nodded. “I’m going to be your history teacher son. It’s Mr. Titan,” 

 

“Thanks man,” Tony gasped out. “This school is fucking nuts!” Mr. Titan laughed. 

 

“It’s just different,” he smiled. “You’ll get used to it,” Tony bit his lip from a snide comment and nodded. Mr. Titan began to walk away but threw over his shoulder. “Don’t be afraid to say stuff, Tony. I like it when kids talk back. Tells me that I’m teaching them something,” Tony blinked but nodded. He watched Mr. Titan go, before turning back to the ledge. 

 

It was a short ledge, Tony figured he could probably jump. He leaned down the side and hopped off, brushing off his initial fear. The ledge just jumped out at him that’s all. An itching sensation started in his chest and he mindlessly scratched until his nails scraped against metal. 

 

He froze. 

 

He looked down at his shirt and realized that the sensation had started right where  _ it _ is. He sighed and pulled it out, grabbing a screwdriver from his pocket and fiddling with it. It happened sometimes, the thing would release some sort of discharge and it made his chest itchy. All he had to do was fiddle with it a bit and then stick it back in his chest. Bam! Good as new. 

 

He quickly covered it, pulling his shirt over his head, followed by his ‘I got kicked out of MIT’ sweatshirt. Well, really it was a MIT sweatshirt, he just added in bold red marking ‘I GOT KICKED OUT OF’ to it. It was a pretty proud moment. 

 

He headed down the hallway, which emptied into a dark lunchroom. Tables lined the room everywhere, in neat rows. A lunch bar was shoved to the side and Tony caught a whiff of spaghetti. Supposedly that was what was for dinner. 

 

Which Tony missed thanks to Mr.-I’m-grumpy-don’t-mess-with-me-Phil Coulson. 

 

“Hey Tony,” Tony looked over to the side see Natasha with Steve and one, two, three, four, five, six, seveneightnineteneleventwelvethirteenfourteenfifteensixteen- _ seventeen other people. Damn  _ Natasha was not kidding when she said this group thing was big. He realized Natasha was smirking and also realized that he was staring at everyone like an idiot. 

 

“Hey yourself,” He said quickly, covering up with confidence and cockiness. “Can we get this over with? Cause I just had a seven hour plane ride here and princess here needs his beauty sleep,” one of them snorted. 

 

He had blond hair that went all over the place along with a silver coat lined with purple. He had purple fingerless gloves and black gauntlets. He had a bow and quiver with arrows slung around his back. He had a purple shirt and gray pants with gray and purple shoes. A silver guitar was sitting in his lap and he plucked the strings pointlessly. He had purple sunglasses in his hair and his hair flopped in front of his face. 

 

“That’s funny,” Natasha rolled her eyes. “Tony, this is Clint, Pietro, Wanda, Sam, Scott, T’Challa, Stephen, Thor, Loki, Bruce, Drax, Groot, Rocket, Peter Quill, Gamora, Nebula, and Mantis,” 

 

“You missed Steve,” strummer-boy or Clint, pointed out. 

 

“I already know Captain Goody-Two-Shoes,” Tony snarked. Steve had opened his mouth but then rolled his eyes. Clint barked a laugh. Tony surveyed the group as Natasha introduced him. 

 

Pietro had a flop of silver hair on his head and black hair at the bottom. He had a blue loose running jacket on along with a silvery blue Under-Armor shirt. He had smooth blue running jeans and Tony figured the guy was fast and in love with blue. Seriously, everything screamed ‘Blue and Running’. 

 

Wanda had brown hair and amber eyes. She had a red leather jacket with a red leather vest underneath. Two straps on the front hung to her inner thighs and rolled over her hips before dropping behind her. It cuffed around her neck and had zippers that were clearly apart of the aesthetic. She had a red necklace and silver iron gauntlets that nearly reach her elbows and tied around her thumb. She had a gray skirt and dark black leggings. She also had dark red boots. 

 

Sam had a red and white jacket over a green shirt. He had darker skin and brown eyes but a big dopey grin on his face. He had high top sneakers and black cargo pants. Red glasses hung on top of his head and a metal device like a backpack was on his back. He caught Tony sizing him up and grinned. 

 

Scott had a red and gray jacket where it looked like the gray part was a vest. He had a gray cap and long brown hair. He had a silver belt with a red circular buckle that looked like a button. He had ripped jeans that cuffed at the bottom and red shoes. He had a gray hoodie connected to the jacket and a rugged look going on. On one arm was a silver armband that connect around his fingers. 

 

T’Challa had dark skin and a close-cropped hair cut. He had a gray uncollared shirt and a black vest that melded with his black jeans. He had a black belt with a gold buckle. A necklace that had spikes and was gold hung around his neck. He also had very scary looking black gloves as they contained golden spikes at the end. 

 

Stephen had floppy brown hair and the front half was a pale white. He had a blue shirt with what looked like a light blue trident on the front. He had black wristbands on his wrists and black pants. He had gray and silver shoes and a crazy-like look on his face. His hair flopped on his face and he had a red, gold-trimmed cape slung around his shoulders. He had a sweatshirt that had a light blue base and dark blue shoulders that bunched around the elbows. 

 

He grinned at Tony and gave a little wave. 

 

Thor had long blond hair and blue eyes. He had a dopey smile on too and pale skin. He had a jacket that was red on the shoulder pads and blue the rest of the way down. He had blue jeans and a white shirt. And a hammer was at his side. 

 

Loki had was clearly shy and ducked away from Tony’s looking. He had floppy black hair and green eyes that Tony swore flashed red. He had a green jacket with gold buttons and a white fur along the top. He had a yellow dress shirt and black tie along with a black vest and pants. He had regular tennis shoes and Tony blinked when his hair suddenly grew longer. But then it was back to the short-cropped boy hair. Tony shook his head and looked at the next person. 

 

Bruce had brown hair and green eyes and glasses. He had a purple shirt and black pants. He had a pretty nerdy haircut but seemed really science-y and Tony liked him almost immediately. He had a shy trait too and looked away from Tony when Tony caught his eye. He was sitting a little closer to Thor than anyone else.

 

Drax had gray skin and weird red lines all over his chest. He had no shirt and just pants. Tony didn’t know what to think of him. 

 

Groot was a tree. Rocket was a raccoon with a orange jumpsuit. How those two walked around with no one screaming, Tony couldn’t wait to find out. 

 

Peter Quill had a red long jacket that cuffed around his neck. He had blond hair and had black armor parts on his shoulder. He had gloves and a gray shirt. He had black pants and brown boots. Headphones were around his neck and lead to his pocket. He also had two gun holsters on his side and weird little devices were on the side of his boots. 

 

Gamora had green skin and brown hair that was dyed pink at the tips. She had a black long coat that stopped at the elbows. She had leather armbands that stopped short of her elbows. She had a black vest on top of her white shirt and leather jeans. She had black boots and a gun holster as well. Tony was pretty sure things like that weren’t allowed in school. 

 

Nebula had blue and purple skin. Some parts of her face looked mechanical. She had no hair and a silver arm. She had a purple jacket over a purple pantsuit. She had purple and silver armbands that reached her elbows and was also shy, judging from the way she pressed up against Gamora. 

 

Mantis had pale skin and big eyes. Two  _ antennae _ ? were on her head, flicking back and forth. She had a leather green vest on that cut short after the shoulder blade. She had long green and black armbands that reached mid-bicep. The back of her shirt lengthened to mid-thigh and she had black pants. She gave Tony a timid smile. Tony flashed the sweet girl a smile back. 

 

Steve had his usual short cropped blond hair and a dark blue dress jacket. He had a blue sweater with a red and blue, white star shield in the middle. A white color hung out from underneath and brown straps were on his shoulders. He had blue jeans and brown straps on his thighs that had small pouches on the side. Tony didn’t know what to call those so he just described them by what they looked like. He had red and white sneakers and blue eyes and pale skin. 

 

“So Tony,” Natasha finished introducing him and how he was a troublemaker and how he can’t leave the grounds and blah blah blah. She had now turned to him. “Thinking about joining the Avengers?” Tony looked at her. 

 

“Why me?” He asked dryly. Natasha blinked. 

 

“Why you?” She raised her eyebrow. “We’re the Avengers, the band of misfits and people with weird qualities. Look in the mirror lately?” 

 

“Yeah,” Tony snapped back quickly. “A guy with a few broken bones and nothing good whatsoever. I’ll ask again. Why me?” Natasha studied him. 

 

“Because you’re different,” Steve spoke up. “And different is good here. Anywhere else,” he shrugged. “Not so much.” Tony looked at him hard. 

 

“Fine,” he sighed. “I won’t be here long anyways so don’t get attached,” Pietro blew a chunk of hair out of his face. 

 

“Don’ worry!” He said, a thick accent coming to light. “We won’t!” He laughed then and Tony cracked a smile. The guy can rip back insults pretty well so Tony couldn’t help but like him a smidge. 

 

“Guess it’s time we reveal the quote unquote weirdness?” Stephen spoke up. “By the way, you can call me Strange,” 

 

“Is that a catchphrase or something?” Tony quirked a brow. 

 

“Nah,” Stephen-Strange laughed. “It’s my last name. Or you can call me Doctor. I want to get into medical school. I have...well...I have magic. To put it plainly. But I want to use it for like, therapy or something. To help other people with medical problems. Of course, I won’t use it all with magic, only those who seriously need it but-” 

 

“Back up,” Tony put his hand in the air. “ _ Magic? _ ” 

 

“Oh yeah,” Strange held up his hands screwed up his eyes. He pulled his hands in an outward motion and long tendrils of golden light sprung from his hands. His cape flapped up excitedly like it had a mind of its own. Tony gaped at it, surprised. 

 

“But magic doesn’t exist,” he said. 

 

“That’s what I thought,” Bruce spoke up. “But that’s not the case with Mr- _ Doctor sorry! _ \- Strange here.”  Bruce winced at Strange’s hard glare. 

 

“He doesn’t like ‘Mr’,” Wanda filled in helpfully. “If it helps though, I have something like magic too. It’s more of a mutation in my gene though. It allows me to break, create, destroy, and fix things with my mind,” 

 

“And twist peoples images,” Clint butted in. “Seriously, the first time we tried to get near her, it was ridiculously scary. I’m just good with a bow and arrow by the way. And I’m a spy like Nat over here,” Natasha nodded. 

 

“Pietro can run really fast, it’s annoying,” Sam spoke up. Pietro stuck out his tongue and was gone in a blue blur. “I’m Sam and I have metal wings. That’s basically it. I made them a few years ago in what? Fourth grade? If Tic Tac over there,” he points to Scott. “Presses his belt buckle he can go as tiny as an ant or as big as a...well giant,” Tony looked at Scott. 

 

“It’s science,” he said. “I don’t really know how-my uncle Hank Pym made it.” Tony nodded slowly. 

 

“T’Challa is a king,” Sam continued. “He and I are dating so don’t mess with him or me,” Tony blinked and T’Challa glanced at him as if to say,  _ He’s right, I’ll rip you to shreds with these awesome looking gold talons. _ “He has a bit of a temper though and a black metal panther suit. It’s his thing don’t judge,” 

 

“No one is judging,” Tony said, biting himself on the tongue before he could say something like ‘darling’ and test those gold talons. 

 

“Loki and Thor are gods and brothers,” Sam said. “Thor is the god of-” 

 

“Thunder,” Tony started and then listed. “Thor is the brawny thunder god. The archetype of a loyal and honorable warrior, the ideal toward which the average human warrior aspired. He’s the indefatigable defender of the Aesir gods and their fortress, Asgard, from the encroachments of the giants, who are usually the enemies of the gods. That god right?” Sam blinked. 

 

“Huh?” 

 

“Read it off a website,” Tony waved it away. “And Loki is in some sources the son of Fárbauti and Laufey, and the brother of Helblindi and Býleistr. By the jötunn Angrboða, Loki is the father of Hel, the wolf Fenrir, and the world serpent Jörmungandr. By his wife Sigyn, Loki is the father of Narfi and/or Nari. By the stallion Svaðilfari, Loki is the mother—giving birth in the form of a mare—to the eight-legged horse Sleipnir. In addition, Loki is referred to as the father of Váli in Prose Edda, though this source also refers to Odin as the father of Váli twice, and Váli is found mentioned as a Son of Loki only once.” 

 

Loki looked up at him, mouth opening slightly. Everyone else was staring at him too. 

 

In shock. 

 

Tony didn’t like it. 

 

“At least,” Tony said, shying away from the attention. “That’s what Wiki said-” 

 

“You just quoted Wikipedia perfectly,” T’Challa spoke, staring at him. 

 

“Y-yeah, why? Is that-oh.” Tony winced. “Yeah, in case you didn’t notice, I have a photographic memory. Ta da!” 

 

“Wow,” Scott grinned. “That’s cool.” 

 

Tony shrugged. “Sure. If you say so,” 

 

“Okay, um,” Sam said, moving on. “And everyone else-Groot, Drax, Rocket, Peter, Gamora, Nebula, and Mantis are from outer space. They’re all aliens except for Peter because he was born in, what, Mississippi? Yeah, Mississippi. So that’s it-oh look, ‘Tro’s back,” and sure enough Pietro zoomed back in with...chinese takeout?

 

“Wha-where did you go this time?” Wanda demanded. 

 

“China,” he said, mouth full of noodles. Wanda stared at him. 

 

“Gimme,” and she reached for the noodles but he disappeared in a blue blur. She scowled but her eyes glowed red and her hands gave out a wispy red look and suddenly noodles were in her hands. 

 

“WANDA!” Pietro’s yells was from somewhere beyond. 

 

“Is it like this all the time?” Tony looked at Peter. 

 

“Yup!” He grinned. “Hey Nat? My team and I are going back to bed. Neb’s tired and Rocket needs a break,” Tony looked at the two people Peter mentioned but they all looked outta sorts. Natasha nodded and the alien group left. 

 

“They have their own team?” Tony asked. 

 

“Technically yes,” Natasha said. “They call themselves the Guardians of the Galaxy. They just went after some rouge Ravagers this morning. They had a long day too, in case you’re wondering,” Tony nodded. 

 

“Well,” he yawned. “I’m beat. See you all tomorrow,” and he stalked off. He could almost hear Natasha rolling her eyes. He chuckled under his breath and headed out of the dark lunchroom, following the ‘Guardians’. He stopped outside and watched them exit the building, heading who knows where. Tony thought about following them but then decided against it. After all, what good would it do him? He already knew that they were freaking aliens.

 

Tony headed back the way he came, looking at his watch. It flipped open automatically and showed him; **8:03.** He remembered that the curfew was 8, so everyone else would be in bed or just in their dorms. Not necessarily in bed because hey, it’s spring break!-or whatever they call it.

 

Tony walked back up the stairs, passing by the office. He stopped short though, realizing that he could do so much right now. The collar around his neck is for when he leaves the  _ grounds.  _ Not if he wanders around at night. Figuring he had at least another hour if he’s quiet, Tony smirked and rounded back. 

 

He explored the building, straying a little longer when he found the lab. He walked in and looked around. It was a standard size lab, with tables and eye showers and fire blankets. Bunsen burners were unlit and strayed across the table. Tony tried to ignore them but his instincts kicked in and he groaned, putting all of them away. Whenever it came to labs, everything had to be perfect and in its place. At least, in public labs. Tony’s own lab at his house was a warehouse with random crap littered all over. 

 

Once he was finished with that, he traveled around more, looking into the classrooms and remembering his schedules classes. He explored those too and most of the rooms were bland. But then he walked into his English teacher’s room. 

 

It was  _ completely covered in posters.  _

 

The woman loved comics whoever she was and World War Two ones especially. Posters covered the walls and bookcases were everywhere. The chalkboard had a happy message and random scribbles all over. There was even a section where it read, ‘CLASS WORDS’. That was the section with random scribbles. 

 

Tony looked at the desk, grinning. This teacher-Ms. Carter-was amazing. 

 

Tony loved her already, from just looking around her classroom. Tony examined the area a bit more, not wanting to leave. It reminded him of when he was younger and obsessed with comics too. But he wanted to explore the entire school and he knew he had to hurry up so he left. 

 

He finished walking around the school by ending in the library. He counted at least fifty six rooms. Each core class had six to seven different rooms and electives had ten or eleven. Some clubs had classes of their own and the Avengers had one too. But it was just a door leading down and you needed a key. 

 

Tony looked around the library and pulled random books off the shelves, scanning through them. Books never interested him because he could skim through them and recite the first page top to bottom in the span of a minute. It was too easy to just  _ read  _ the words. He had to do something with them. 

 

“I’m pretty sure you’re supposed to be in bed,” a voice said behind him and Tony dropped the recent book, looking around. Strange was on top of a very large bookcase, looking down at him. He grinned at Tony. “Hi.” he said.  

 

“If I’m supposed to be in bed, shouldn’t you?” Tony pointed out. 

 

“Oh, I am,” Strange smiled. “My physical body is sleeping in my room across from my boyfriend. Yeah, almost all of us are gay,” Tony blinked rapidly as Strange laughed at his comment. 

 

“Then what am I seeing right now?” Tony demanded. 

 

“My mental body,” Strange replied. “Or astral projection. Basically I projected my mind out of my body to check on you. I do it all the time. But when I looked in yours, Steve’s, and Bruce’s room, you weren’t there. Steve and Bruce are sleeping by the way.” Tony frowned. 

 

“Is this what I get for signing up?” he complained. “Random people stalking me at night?” Strange titled his head. 

 

“I only do it for Nat, Clint, Pietro, Wanda, Steve, new people, and anyone else who wants it,” Strange explained. “Mostly because they want someone watching over them. They’re paranoid,” Tony stared at him. 

 

“Okay,” he said finally. “That’s okay,” Strange looked at him curiously. 

 

“I usually ask why but you don’t have to if you don’t want to,” Strange told him but still looked curious. Tony figured he would either find out from him or the hard way so he just said it. 

 

“I have nightmares,” Tony said simply. “And sometimes I can’t wake up. I nearly died once,” Strange’s eyes widened. 

 

“I’ll check on you,” he promised. Tony smiled back to Strange’s smile. “Now go to bed!” he laughed and disappeared. Tony shook his head but smiled and put the book away. He wandered back to the dorm room and gently opened the door. Steve and Bruce were asleep like Strange said and Tony, not wanting to wake them, ducked by them and slipped into his own bed. 

 

Just barely, he caught sight of Strange poking his head in through the wall and smiled lightly to himself. 

 

Yeah, Tony hated the school, but the kids were growing on him. 

Tony woke up on his own, alone in the room. Well, that’s what he first thought. Until Steve came out of the bathroom, messing a towel on his head. Tony pretend to go back to sleep and tried to think of what he would do today and anything but the half naked Steve that had walked into the room. 

 

“Hey fellas!” Natasha’s voice came through the door. “We’re going to the lake. And by ‘we’ I mean everyone. What’s your take on it?” 

 

“Sounds good Nat!” Steve called. “I don’t know if Tony’ll show up; he’s still asleep-” 

 

“Nah, I’m up,” Tony said, his voice slightly muffled. “What’s this about a lake?” 

 

“There’s a lake on the east side of the school,” Tony looked up to see Steve fully dressed and Natasha leaning in from the door. “We’re going to hang out there,” Tony thought back to the last time he went swimming when he realized that the thing in his chest wasn’t waterproof. He bit his lip. 

 

“I’ll go but I am  _ not  _ swimming,” he announced. Natasha studied him but Steve shrugged. 

 

“Alright,” Steve said. “We’re all coming,” 

 

“Right,” Natasha said. “By the way, Peter is awaiting a response from you Tones,” Tony screwed up his face. 

 

“Right,” he said. “On it,” he threw off the covers and slid over to the bedside table, cracking open his phone. He looked and realized that Peter had texted him after he left the office. Peter must’ve spotted him and texted him. Tony wrote something back quick and then threw himself in the shower. 

 

He tossed on his usual outfit. A thick black shirt and a red jacket, streaked with yellow and dark brown. He had dark brown pants and fire-engine red rocket-like boots. He grabbed his red-tinted glasses and threw them on. 

 

He thought about bringing a spare ‘thing’ with him but Tony figured nothing bad could really happen. If he brought another one with him, all that would really happen was that the group would ask questions. And Tony figured that it would just raise more questions than he wanted.  

 

But just in case, he snuck one in his bag. 

 

When he walked out of the room, he racked his brain for the image of the grounds and headed off in the general direction. He told Bruce and Steve to go ahead, saying that he was fine. He spotted Peter with a few of his friends, walking to their morning-no, before lunch class? It was almost ten so Tony figured Peter would have lunch in a little bit. Peter waved back to him and Tony headed out the front door, ignoring the curious looks from the younger students. 

 

“Hey!” Tony turned around to see Strange running up beside him. Strange panted for a second before rambling. “Ev-my boyfriend-was being stubborn today. He wouldn’t let me get out of bed but after I told him that the Avengers are going on a swim he was fine. Are you okay with me rambling? Because I ramble a lot but Pietro doesn’t have the attention span and usually the Guardians aren’t here a lot like they aren’t here today, they found out that someone-Ronan or something-was scaring locals on some planet so they went to stop them. 

 

“But anyway, Natasha would punch my face if I rambled to her and Clint would usually toss an arrow at me, Wanda would try to listen and the same goes with Steve and Sam and Scott and Loki and Bruce but they don’t really pay attention. And T’Challa’s scary and Thor’s just...dumb.” Strange looked at a stricken Tony. 

 

“Good to know,” Tony said finally. “And yeah you can talk-ramble-whatever, if you answer my question. Is the lake big?” 

 

“Define...big,” Strange said ominously. 

 

“Like, is there a beach that I could just sort of watch everyone from?” Tony asked. Strange looked at him. 

 

“Well yeah, but everyone swims,” he said. 

 

“Well…” Tony bit his lip. While Strange was trusting, Tony didn’t want to say anything about his weakness. It was the point where he could die with the snap of a finger. And that made Tony scared. “I’m afraid of water,” he said finally. “I just wanted to you know-” 

 

“Oh yeah,” Strange nodded. “Don’t worry. It’s fine. Everyone will assume something like that!” and then he went to a different subject to ramble about until they reached the beach. Tony was impressed at how big it was but it was almost hidden by the trees around it. Strange said that’s because the Avengers-the group-had actually grew all the different trees to block the lake off from everyone else. 

 

They got permission from the board and it became they’re group area along with the room in the school to just be themselves. So many other students were apparently scared of them and even though Shield is an inclusive school, they had to separate the Avengers from everyone else because they kept getting complaints. Luckily, the Avengers understood that and took the situation to make it good. Tony doesn’t know if that would’ve been the way he reacted to something like that. 

 

“Hey!” Thor shouted and waved from the big lake. Thor was in the lake along with Natasha, Clint, Steve, Wanda, Pietro, and Scott. T’Challa was watching Sam from the ground who was flying above the lake and shooting water at Scott. Loki was in the shade, curled up with a book and Nebula. Apparently they were dating according to Strange. 

 

Strange ran down to meet with Pietro who was creating a whirlpool in the water from running so fast. Wanda was lifting water with her mind and splattering it on Natasha and Steve who were just chilling in the water. Clint was trying to shoot Sam out of the air and T’Challa was glaring at said bow-guy. Bruce was reading by a tree, vaguely looking up at the group every once and awhile. 

 

Tony walked over to the side of the beach and just relaxed there for a minute, before falling back asleep again. 

 

Until water was splashed on top of him. 

 

Tony’s eyes shot open and he lunged forward, trying to get away from the water but it was too late really. He was completely soaked. He heard someone laughing-probably Clint-but he was busy trying not to die and hyperventilate. 

 

Tony was very suddenly grateful that he brought a spare. 

 

Not entirely thinking about what was happening around him, Tony scrambled to throw of his jacket. He stumbled away from the group and heard a faint ‘Tony!” but ignored it. Tony stopped after throwing his jacket down and lifted his shirt. He looked down and pulled out the metal thing from his chest as he brought out the spare. 

 

He pulled out the infected-with-water-one and unattached the wires that held it there. Instantly, Tony felt his heart begin to slow down and he reacted quickly, pulling the other one into place and attaching it. He quickly pushed it into his chest and heaved a deep breath. 

 

He waited it out, taking his time as the spare accustomed to being in his chest. He felt his heart slowly returning to its normal place and he sighed, relieved. 

 

“Tony?” 

 

Tony stood up quickly and looked around. Clint looked stricken, obviously surprised at the reaction to water. Steve and Natasha were looking at him worried. Pietro, Wanda, Sam, T’Challa, Scott, Strange, Bruce, and Thor had gathered over near Tony. Loki and Nebula were still curled up a ways away, but Loki had sat up. 

 

“Hi,” Tony croaked and he swallowed hard, hating the way his voice sounded. 

 

“What was that?” Natasha asked. 

 

“What  _ is _ that?” Steve asked instead, frowning. 

 

Tony was suddenly very aware that he had his shirt off and his... _ thing  _ was exposed. 

 

“Um…” Tony bit his lip. “It’s ah...it’s um...” He fiddled with it, his mind going blank with fear. He couldn’t say it. He couldn’t-they would...they would…

 

But would they? Tony hasn’t known them for very long but they haven’t done anything mean. They haven’t done anything to hurt him and they haven’t teased him at all. If anything, they were weirder than he was!

 

“Six years ago, I was playing with Peter when a man came and tried to shoot Peter. It ended up hitting me instead,” Tony started the story just fell out of his mouth after that. “I was taken to the hospital, barely alive. But Howard wouldn’t pay to save me so this other Doctor-Doctor Ho Yinsen-saved me with a miniature arc reactor. Arc reactor technology is highly advanced and we have a big one powering Stark Industries. But it couldn’t power on it’s own so for the few months I was in the hospital, I was connected to a car battery. 

 

“When I got home, I made a new arc reactor that could stand on its own so I didn’t have to lug that thing everywhere I went. After I did that, I was fine for a few months until I started getting palladium poisoning. So then I had to make a new element so that I would live because I can’t actually live without this,” he pointed to the arc reactor. “It’s stopping the bullet from killing my heart. And I don’t want to tell anyone because I haven’t really found anyone who hasn’t hurt me yet and someone could easily just  _ stab  _ it or shoot it or pull it off of me and I’ll be dead within seconds.” he took a deep breath. “That’s where all the lines are from,” he added, mumbling a bit. “The...the jagged lines coming from my heart? That was the palladium poisoning…” 

 

There was a pause. 

 

“That’s why you’re scared of water?” Strange asked suddenly. “Because it can kill you?” Tony nodded. 

 

“He’s scared of water?” Natasha asked Strange, voice void of emotion. Strange nodded. “Were you  _ going  _ to tell Clint?!” Strange paused, eyes widening. 

 

“Oh…” he said. “I...I forgot…” 

 

“Clearly!” Clint yelled. “Oh god, Tony...I’m sorry…” Tony shook his head. 

 

“I didn’t tell anyone,” he said, throwing his black shirt back on. “It’s fine. You didn’t-couldn’t have known.” he picked up his jacket and swatted it, knocking all the leaves out of it. Clint still looked miserable. 

 

_ At least they care.  _ Tony thought sullenly. 

 

“You guys can…” He mumbled. “Go back swimming or…” 

 

“I’ll take you back to the room,” Bruce announced. He grabbed Tony’s hand and started off. “You guys go ahead, we’ll be fine,” he nodded encouragingly to the rest of the group but they looked at each other and at Tony, concerned. Thankfully, Natasha got the message and ushered everyone back to the lake saying they’d be fine. Bruce dragged Tony off and Tony looked at him. 

 

“Thanks,” he said. Bruce smiled. 

 

“No problem,” he said. “I just wanted to leave anyway and I figured they could use some time alone to get used to the new information,” 

 

“You’re smart,” Tony commented and Bruce smiled wider. “By the way, I think Sam skipped you last night. What’s your ‘weirdness’?” Bruce turned a little red. 

 

“I turn into...a...giant...green...angry...rage...monster,” he muttered, slowing his walk. He avoided eye contact with Tony but Tony blinked. 

 

“Seriously?” he asked and poked Bruce with a shock rod that he got from his belt and Bruce yelped. “Wow that’s  _ breathtaking  _ self control then.” 

 

“Really?” Bruce yelled, but the tips of his mouth were titled up. Tony laughed. 

 

“That’s super cool though,” Tony grinned and looked at Bruce who was studying him. “What?” 

 

“I don’t think you’ve laughed like that yet,” Bruce said, smiling slightly.

Tony was staring at the ceiling, throwing a tennis ball. 

 

The Avengers were still swimming according to Bruce but more than half of them were on land. Bruce was sitting next to the window reading a book on quantum physics. Tony said he already read that book and Bruce tested his photographic memory every once and a while, asking him what was on this page or that page in exact words. Tony would always surprise him by reciting the exact words but eventually it wasn’t that exciting to Bruce. He probably got over the initial shock. 

 

“What did Niels Bohr say?” Bruce asked. 

 

“He said that electrons traveling around a nucleus couldn't have arbitrarily small or arbitrarily large amounts of energy, they could only have multiples of a standard ‘quantum’ of energy.” Tony recited, yawning at the end. 

 

“Yeah…” Bruce trailed off and Tony looked up to see his eyes fluttering. 

 

“Does everyone have a boyfriend or girlfriend?” Tony asked suddenly. 

 

“Wha-?” Bruce snapped up. 

 

“Boyfriend? Girlfriend? Who’s single?” 

 

“Um…” Bruce cleared his throat. “Well, Everett and Stephen are dating, there’s Loki and Nebula, Clint and Pietro are together, T’Challa and Sam, Quill and Gamora, and then Thor and me…” Bruce ticked off his fingers as he went. “I think that’s it.”

 

“Huh,” Tony leaned back. “So...Nat’s open, Steve’s open, Scott, Mantis, Groot, Drax, Rocket and Groot?” 

 

“Yeah,” Bruce nodded. “But don’t bother going after any of the Guardians. They keep to themselves. The only reason Neb is with Loki is because Loki makes her feel better and she hates leaving earth.” 

 

“‘Kay,” Tony nodded and fell back into a steady rhythm of throwing a tennis ball. 

 

They didn’t say much after that. 

 

The group came back towards the end of the day and Natasha reminded them that they would head back to school tomorrow. The Guardians still hadn’t come back but Bruce assured Tony that they would come back because of Nebula. 

 

Bruce also told him that they have their own classroom and that’s why every class they spend it together. Tony suddenly wondered if Coulson would be fine with Tony hanging out with the Avengers until Bruce sheepishly admitted that one of the reasons why most of the Avengers let Tony in was because Coulson  _ told  _ them to. 

 

Well, at least he doesn’t have to worry about being called off when he shows up in a classroom with the Avengers. 


	2. What would Have Happened Next

What happens next:

The Avengers come back and Nat shows Tony the Avengers’ place

The next day classes start. Bruce convinces Tony to come. Tony doesn’t do much but he spots three new kids. (they’re in one classroom away from anybody else.) Tony asks who they are and Bruce says that they are Maria Hill, Nick Fury, and Carol Danvers. Hill and Danvers are dating. 

Also, Peggy Carter is their English teacher. 

 

WHAT HAPPENS:

When Steve first came to the boarding school he had a bad habit of trying to kill himself. Eventually the Avengers convince him to stop.

In the first part they find that Thanos is trying to destroy the world and they manage to stop him and Tony creates Vision in the process who later replaces Thanos’ spot on the staff. The Avengers are rewarded but they say that they were just protecting the school. This gives them a bit more respect from the other students instead of fear or disgust.

Before Tony came to the boarding school, he found a person in carbonite in his basement. He later finds out that this is Bucky Barnes a different super soldier. His dad yells that he kept Bucky hidden and then lost the super soldier. But Tony found him. This is revealed to readers when spring break comes and Tony and Peter and the group go to Tony’s house. It swings into this:

Tony is being beaten by Howard when the Avengers burst in. Peter is mortified and Howard turns to him. Tony fights back to protect Peter, knocking Howard out.

Later, Peter tells Tony not to lie to him and tell him the truth. Tony gives in and says that Howard has beat him since he was 4

The group plans on going back to the boarding school but Howard is a supplier of SHIELD and demands that the group be handed to him. The Avengers go back to find this out and Fury lends them a trailer/moving house and pretends it didn’t happen

The group goes on a on-the-run-road-trip

They go back to Tony’s house to Tony’s insistence because he can’t leave Bucky behind

They sneak back and Tony gets Bucky out of his basement. Steve is shocked to see Bucky but they’re happy to see each other

Tony is surprised and a bit grumpy that Bucky knows Steve--he still doesn’t wholly love Steve despite the fact that they’re weaving in and out of dating.

Steve then says that his dad beat his mom. That’s part of the reason why he signed up for the super soldier thing. So his dad could beat him and not his mom.

Tony feels bad for not liking Steve and he offers information, saying that Shannon Rogers divorced and remarried. Learning that made Steve happy

After that, It’s Tony and Steve falling in love. The avengers becoming the biggest superfamily ever and eventually saving New York--even going into space with the Guardians.

 

 

 

 

CLIP: 

 

“Come on, let’s check it out!” Peter dashed down the steps, running towards the door. 

“Peter you-!” Tony growled, looking at Steve who looked at him. “He’s adventurous like that.” 

“And stubborn,” Steve remarked. “Kinda like someone else I know,” Tony started down the steps but stopped when he got what Steve was saying and pushed the young man. Steve laughed. 

“I hate you,” Tony grumbled and looked around the walls on the hallway. It was dark and slightly wet, probably because there was a bathroom nearby. Tony eased the door open at the bottom and looked around. His arc reactor hummed slightly, illuminating the dark hall. 

“I have never been more thankful for that reactor,” Steve muttered under his breath. Tony wondered why until he realized that they didn’t bring a flashlight. Tony guessed this was because they didn’t plan on having to chase after his brother down a dark and creepy  _ abandoned broom closet.  _ It was abandoned for a reason Peter, Tony was tempted to yell when he found him. 

Tony and Steve traveled down the hallway, passing by plumbing equipment. They heard faint drips in the background but it was so echoey that the drops sounded louder than they were. Tony looked down a corner and found Peter crouched next to a overhang, peering over the side. 

Tony stomped to his younger brother and prepared to yell at him when Steve wrapped a hand around Tony’s mouth. Tony shook him off and glared at him. Steve looked at him pointedly. 

“Don’t yell,” he whispered. Tony rolled his eyes. 

“What was that?” Tony turned to his brother, gesturing behind him. 

“I got excited,” Peter shrugged. He frowned, looking over the side. “Is that a seismic wave device?” Tony was about to scold him more but frowned. He peeked over the side and found that a device was plugged deep into the ground. 

“Well, yeah,” Tony said, blinking. 

“But it’s connected to the school’s power grid,” Peter nodded to the side where the device was plugged into an outlet. Tony frowned. 

“The school’s power grid could power half the city,” Tony said. “So if you were to plug that into a seismic wave device, it could literally cause an earthquake,” Steve squinted. 

“What if it was connected to say, I dunno, ten other power grids?” he suggested. 

“That would destroy the world,” Tony told him. He frowned. “Why?” 

“Someone’s going to destroy the world,” Steve said seriously, pointing to the side of the outlet where another wire lead to ten extra power grids. Tony’s mouth dropped. 

“That’s why the lights are brighter!” Peter exclaimed. 

“Huh?” Tony looked at him. 

“You haven’t noticed?” Peter asked. Tony shook his head. “In the lunchroom, the lights randomly spark. That’s why we’ve had to replace more than 5 times a week,” 

“But who would destroy the world?” Steve wondered, frowning. 

“Your history teacher,” Peter said, peering over the side again. Tony and Steve lurched. 

“Now, let’s not get hasty,” Steve said quickly. “We know he  _ hates _ the world but he wouldn’t…” 

“No,” Peter pointed. “Your history teacher,” Tony and Steve looked over the side. 

Sure enough, their history teacher, Mr. Titan, was examining the device, smiling gleefully. Tony groaned silently. 

“I owe Natasha ten bucks,” he muttered. 


	3. What everyone is like

**Tony Stark-** _ Tony Stark was 10 when he was shot in the heart and had to create an arc reactor to survive. He’s got pretty much the same qualities like he does in Avengers but he isn’t Iron Man and he hates the arc reactor but knows it can’t be removed. He also hates his dad because his dad hurts him and ignores him. Howard Stark ended up sending him to the same boarding school that Peter went to because he was such a troublemaker. He continually got kicked out of schools and constantly thinks he’s too good for those schools. But at the boarding school, he’s challenged to the best of his abilities. Even though he still wants to get kicked out to prove his father wrong, he can’t help but start to like the school.  _

**Peter Stark-** _Peter is very innocent in this. He’s a third grader with the mind of an eleventh grader but his mother won’t let him go any higher. Plus, he doesn’t really want to because he meets some very fantastic friends. At the beginning he doesn’t have any type of powers but that might change later on. Other than the fact that he has ADHD and it makes him act like a spider. (also, in this time, he’s 9)_

 **Steve Rogers-** _Steve is from the 1900s. He was tested for a super soldier serum so he still has it, but was then frozen in ice when it started to backfire. He’s released when he’s completely healed and his body accepts the serum. He ends up in this time period. His entire family is gone so at one point, he’s found by Maria Stark and invited to live with them. Steve’s very kind but Tony is a bit of a jerk at the very beginning of the story. Steve also finds Sam Wilson, Natasha Romanoff, and Clint Barton as friends._

 **Natasha Romanoff-** _Natasha was brought up like a spy and trained to fight the way she does. But someone who cares about her, advocated for her and got her to be sent to school. However, Natasha feels very on the outs so Clint is told to go with her._

**Clint Barton-** _ Clint is trained with Natasha and a little older so she feels safe with him. He grew up on a circus and was deaf for most of his life until he was given hearing aids from the organization he and Natasha used to work for.  _

**Wanda Maximoff-** _Wanda is a shy girl who has a mutated mind. She’s a little weird and can move, destroy, break, create objects with her mind._

 **Pietro Maximoff-** _Pietro is very protective of his little sister and can run really fast. He had a mutation in his gene that caused his heart to nearly give out so doctors had to apply a special machine to save him. This gave him running powers_

**Sam Wilson-** _ Sam’s a geek who has metal wings.  _

**Vision-** _Vision was created by Tony until he started having a mind of his own and Tony freaked out. He at first tried to destroy Vision but Vision explained that he’s completely harmless. Since he knew a lot, he was given a teacher position and is a History teacher for people in Senior year and up._

**Bucky Barnes-** _ Bucky is Steve’s best friend and after Steve did the serum, he was allowed to use the serum. Unfortunately it backfired and caused him to lose his arm. He nearly died too but he was frozen in ice as well and comes out when Tony investigates an area below the school. Tony is very kind towards Bucky funny enough and creates his metal arm.  _

**James Rhodes-** _Tony’s best friend. Rhodey is really nothing special but he keeps Tony from doing a lot of stupid things. He isn’t at the boarding school though._

 **Stephen Strange-** _Strange was in medical school but he has a huge curiosity problem. This caused him to explore a spot he shouldn’t have and come in contact with magic. He’s expelled and has to go to the boarding school because it’s the only available option. He later finds out this is because the school accepts people with strange abilities. (NOT TO BE CONFUSED WITH XAVIER'S SCHOOL FROM X-MEN!)_

 **Mantis-** _Mantis is an alien who disguised herself as a human. She can feel people’s emotions_

**Peter Quill-** _ Human who lost his mom and was kidnapped by aliens. He escaped them and traveled the universe, finding Mantis, Rocket, Gamora, Groot, Nebula, and Drax along the way. He drags them back to Earth though to help them enjoy normal school.  _

**Gamora-** _ Green alien who is the sister to Nebula and friend of Peter Quill. Her father was evil and she took her sister away from him.  _

**Groot-** _ Tree _

**Rocket-** _ still a talking raccoon. _

**Nebula-** _ Sister to Gamora. Gamora was abused by Thanos.  _

**T’Challa-** _ Reckless. Goes to the boarding school to get better etiquette and to learn how to control the power of the Black Panther _

**Drax-** _ Alien. Can’t understand metaphors.  _

**Thor-** _ God, kind of clueless. Brother to Loki and dating _

**Loki-** _ God, kinda manipulative but also has been abused by Odin. Refuses to tell Thor though so Thor doesn’t really see it happen. He’s super OC cause I don’t like it when he’s evil.  _

**Bruce Banner-** _ “Breathtaking anger management,” to quote Tony Stark. Can sort of Hulk but not really. Just has PTSD when he feels anything  _ too  _ strong.  _

**Thanos-** _ History teacher for the Avengers. Also wants to destroy the world.  _


End file.
